We're Family
by Chanty420
Summary: Sequel to The Unexpected Relationship. From possible pregnancy to another unexpected relationship, can the surviving Amis and Cosette and Eponine get through life normally again? And let's not forget the growing plot against them. Rated T for certain reasons. Highly suggested to read the first story before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**We're Family**

**A/N: So here it is! The long awaited sequel for 'The Unexpected Relationship!' Now, this is set four years after the said story. Now, this chapter will mostly be about what's been happening to the group. So, reviews will make my day and you guys know that already so...enjoy!**

"YOU PROPOSED?!" Cosette squealed happily. Enjolras rubbed the back of his head.

"Euphrasie I thought that since you're 22 you would at least be more mature and should know that screeching or...whatever you call that is very inappropriate for a woman like you." Enjolras scolded, but a smile was present in his features.

"Sorry." She apologized, calming down a bit. "But that's great. So when do you plan to be wed?" She asked.

Enjolras was silent for a few moment. "Well, we still have things to plan, so we'll probably announce it sooner or later."

"That will be fine 'Jolras! Now let's go to the dining room where you can properly announce your engagement with Eponine!" Cosette exclaimed happily, dragging Enjolras out of the closet.

"This sibling talk is done now, I guess?" Grantaire asked playfully, earning a nod from Cosette and a glare from Enjolras.

"So, Enjolras has something to announce." Cosette said, silencing everyone. She shot a glance to Eponine, who understood the messaged and smiled.

"So umm...well, let's just say me and Ep are...engaged." Enjolras said a bit shyly. Everybody resulted in cheer.

"This is great Enjolras!" Combeferre said to him.

"Congratulations 'Jol, you'll be a great husband." Marius said this time.

"This is amazing, mon ami!" Joly chimed in.

"Finally you realized you should be married!" Courfeyrac said, which earned him lots of laughter.

"Well, that's a wise decision, Apollo." Grantaire cheered.

"Thanks for the well wishes everyone." Eponine said, speaking up and going to Enjolras to hug him.

* * *

It had been hours since the celebration of Enjolras and Eponine's engagement, and they had all went home, well, except for Enjolras and Eponine, since it was their house.

Combeferre sat on his bed in his room in his shared apartment with Courfeyrac, and now with Grantaire and Joly, who had moved in. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Ferre." He heard Courfeyrac call out. The bespectacled student eventually stood up and followed Courfeyrac to the door.

It was the mailman, Gilbert.

"Why hello there, Bert." Courfeyrac greeted cheerfully. Gilbert nodded and bowed slightly before saying, "Good evening to you too, Monsieur. I have a letter for Monsieur Étienne Combeferre."

After saying this, he handed the letter.

"Oh, alright then. I'll inform him of this letter. Have a good night, Gilbert."

"You as well, Monsieur." Gilbert responded before leaving.

Courfeyrac shut the door behind him and yelled, "COMBEFERRE!"

Combeferre, who was literally very near him, said, "I heard you, 'Fey. Anyways, who was at the door?"

"Gilbert. He said that this letter is for you." He replied, handing him the letter.

"Oh, alright. Thank you for giving this to me." He said after a few moments of silence. Courfeyrac nodded with a smile before leaving, most probably to chat with Grantaire and Joly, who were in the living room.

Combeferre sat down on a chair and slowly unfolded the letter. It was from his parents.

_Our dear son,_

_Greetings to you, Étienne! It's been a while since we last wrote to you. Well, the reason that we are writing to you now is because we have to tell you of a very important person whom you probably didn't know was a part of our family._

_You see, you are not an only child but you were a twin. Your brother had nearly the same features as you, one of it was his blonde hair._

_Well when you two were five months, we had an outing, where much to our horror, he was kidnapped. We tried our best, Étienne, we really did try to bring him back. Not only for our sake but for yours, we wanted you to see him. But alas we could not find him. We do hope you forgive us._

_Now this is the hardest part to tell you, son. He is dead. We knew this because when you built the barricades years ago, the list of those who died was in the newspaper, alongside their picture. There was this boy who was part of your revolutionary group, Les Amis de I'ABC. His name was Jean Prouvaire, commonly known as Jehan. He looked familiar to us, really familiar. So we sought the people who cared for him, and one thing lead to another, we found out that he was your twin, and was our son. It was heartbreaking for us to hear, and we knew that we had to tell you sooner. We are truly sorry for only informing you of this now, but we didn't want you to feel even more distressed right after the barricades. We love the both of you very much, and I'm sure that he is watching over you right now. We love you very much, Étienne, don't forget that._

_With all our love,  
Your parents_

Combeferre just sat there, feeling the most shock he had ever felt in his entire life. One of his dear but dead friends, Jehan, was his brother! If only he had knew sooner. If only...

"Combeferre mon ami, are you alright?" Joly asked. Apparently the three other men he lived with were there, most probably to check on why he was taking too long to read a simple letter.

But he didn't hear Joly. He didn't see the concerned expressions on Grantaire and Courfeyrac's face due to his pallor, he just ran out of the house, going to one place he knew was where he could reunite with his sibling: Jehan's grave.

**A/N: So reviews would be greatly appreciated! There will probably be more interaction with Cosette in the next chapter. I do have a question for y'all, what was your favorite line/s? It would be great to hear your answer/s! Until the next update, dear readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews for this story. I thank meyyu and Alex-samsprout for being so supportive of this story and it's prequel. I just have one request. I know I'm not desperate but if you do like this story, it would be great if you'd review, I mean I'd love to hear your thoughts! Okay, here's your chapter 2!**

Combeferre ran this way and that until he found the graveyard on which Jehan's tomb was located. It was beside his favorite adopted grandfather's tomb, just like he wanted to.

Once he found the poet's grave, he sat down and sobbed violently, muttering his beloved late twin's name repeatedly.

Once he was able to calm down, he sat down and quietly whispered brokenly, "I wish I knew sooner J. I'm so sorry you didn't know who you were truly related to."

As he silently talked to himself, and hopefully Jehan's soul, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shocked, he turned around and saw Cosette.

"C-Cosette?" He asked weakly.

"Oh Ferre." She whispered back. She sat down beside him wordlessly.

"Wh-why are you here?" He asked slowly.

"I-I was visiting Papa's grave." She said. And that's when the realization hit him. Jean Valjean was buried here.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for..."

"It's alright Ferre, it's not a sin to forget where people are buried." Cosette joked, lighting up the mood.

Once the laughter was over, Cosette asked, "Why are you here, if I may ask?"

Combeferre gulped. He wasn't that ready to tell yet. But he owed Cosette so much.

"I-I just found that Jehan is my lost twin brother through a letter sent from my parents."

Cosette's eyes grew wide. And now that she thought about it, they did look alike.

"Oh my god Ferre I am so so sorry... You and your whole family deserve better." Cosette whispered, hugging the broken man again.

They stayed there for an hour, just talking and comforting each other.

"We should go." Combeferre said once it started pouring rain.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want worry." Cosette agreed. And so with that, they both stood up and headed to Combeferre's apartment.

* * *

Surely enough, out of worry, the three boys had called Enjolras, Marius and Eponine to their apartment.

"Wait, Cosette's not home?!" Enjolras roared. Marius winced at the tone but nodded weakly.

"Merde." Enjolras swore under his breath.

"How about Ferre?" Eponine asked.

"We tried to catch up with him but he ran too fast. God, I didn't even know that man could run that fast!" Courfeyrac said, running a hand through his chestnut brown hair.

Right after this was said, the door opened and everyone turned to see Combeferre and Cosette soaking wet but with smiles on their faces.

"Ferre, oh my god Ferre where the hell where you?!" Grantaire asked, dropping his bottle to assist the others in bringing the two inside.

"Cosette, where did you run off?" Marius asked, sitting his wife down next to him, Enjolras running off to grab towels.

But Cosette wasn't able to answer that question yet since Combeferre had a coughing fit.

Everybody turned to him as his body shook violently with coughs.

"He's running a fever. Let's get him and Cosette dry before Cosette gets sick as well. Then the explanations." Joly announced in a stern voice. Everybody nodded as they all got to work.

**A/N: I hope you can review and tell me what you think:) Favorite lines and prompts on what should happen are welcome:)**


End file.
